Dua Hati Menjadi Satu
by Yoshida Kei
Summary: cinta pada pandangan pertama antara Gaara dan Ino. bagaimana cerita lengkapnya? silahkan banting laptop / komputer / hand phone anda *PLAK*.


Title : Dua Hati Menjadi Satu

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya cuma pinjem tokohnya doang. ^^

Genre : Romance/humor

Rate : Kemungkinan T

Warning : merokok dapat menyebabkan sakit mata! (kok bisa?) jika rokok tersebut menyala dan dicolokin ke mata pasti sakit.

Warning sesungguhnya : OOC, abal, gaje, aneh, nggak normal, dsb.

Nb : sebaiknya mendengarkan lagu "Dua Hati Menjadi Satu" saat membaca ini. (Buat?). Nggak buat apa-apa *PLAK*.

_sejak melihatmu_  
_ku jatuh hati padamu_

oOo

Ino adalah murid SMP Konohagakure yang di kepalai oleh seorang Drs. Maito Gai, (?). Ino sekarang kelas 2.

Suatu hari Kepsek Maito Gai datang ke kelas Ino. Kelas 8-5 (itu kelasku dulu *PLAK*). Bapak Maito Gai membawa seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah marun yang memiliki bulatan hitam disekitar matanya. 'Wah, cakeeep,' batin Ino dengan muka mupeng *PLAK*.

"Minna-san, ini ada teman baru yang namanya Sabaku no Gaara," kata Pak Kepsek yang lentur tersebut.

"Hajimemashite, Gaara desu," kata Gaara memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Gaara-san, dapat duduk disebelah Ino, gadis berbaju ungu itu," kata guru Kakashi yang sedang mengajar saat itu. Wajah Ino pun memerah saat Guru Kakashi menyuruh Gaara duduk disebelanya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, belajarlah dengan tekun! Tunjukan semangat pemudamu!" kata kepsek Gai. Dan yang paling antusias membalas perkataan Kepsek Gai hanyalah Lee, "BAIK, PAK!". Detik berikutnya kepsek keluar dari ruang kelas, dan Gaara menuju bangku kursi kosong di sebelah Ino.

_saat mengenalmu_  
_semakin ku ingin kamu_

oOo

Saat Gaara duduk disebelah Ino, Ino pun mencoba agar tidak salah tingkah. Dan Ino mencoba untuk berkenalan dengannya.

"Hai, aku Ino," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Gaara," kata Gaara sambil meraih tangan Ino. Ino pun kaget setengah mati, karena dia memperkirakan Gaara tidak akan membalas uluran tangannya [uluran tangan? Bantuan bencana alam? *PLAK*]

'Ternyata meskipun wajah Gaara agak sangar (dikejar Gaara FG), dia baik,' batin Ino. Sepertinya Ino mulai suka kepada Gaara.

_maukah engkau __  
__menemani aku_

oOo

Saat istirahat pun tiba. Ino ingin mengajak Gaara untuk berkeliling sekolah, disamping untuk mengenalkan sekolahannya, dia juga ingin dekat dengan Gaara.

"Gaara-san, mau aku ajak untuk berkeliling sekolah? Agar nanti Gaara-san tidak tersesat saat pelajaran tertentu seperti pelajaran fisika biasanya di lab IPA," kata Ino.

"Boleh," jawab Gaara singkat.

Ino pun senang nggak ketulungan, sepertinya Gaara memberi harapan kepada dirinya. Ino memberi tau ruang-ruang yang mereka lewati dengan semangat. Ino pun tidak lupa memberi tau fungsi dari setiap ruangan.

Saat bel istirahat telah selesai, mereka pun menuju kelas bersama.

"Makasih ya," kata Gaara kepada Ino.

Sebenarnya Ino berniat untuk membalas ucapannya tadi, hanya saja dia terpukau mendengar kata-kata Gaara yang terlontar barusan.

_hariku indah__  
__dua hati kan bersatu__  
__hariku indah__  
__dua langkah menjadi satu__  
__andai aku dan kamu__  
__bersama selalu_

oOo

Di rumah, Ino selalu membayangkan wajah Gaara. Membayangkan saat bersama, membayangkan saat Gaara tanya bagaimana mengerjakan soal, Ino juga membayangkan tingkah Gaara saat dia memandanginya tadi.

Ino pun menyetel mp4-nya dan mencari lagu yang sesuai dengan suasana hatinya, yaitu "DUA HATI MENJADI SATU". Dia pun bernyanyi-nyanyi, hingga akhirnya dia disuruh kakaknya untuk menyiram bunga yang bertebaran di kuburan [salah! Serem amat ya?]. Maksudnya bunga yang berada di pekarangan belakang rumah.

Setelah selesai menyirami tanaman, Ino mengambil gitar milik kakaknya dan memainkan beberapa chord lagu 'dua hati menjadi satu' dan mulai menyanyi.

_saat kau menatapku__  
__aku jadi salah tingkah__  
__kau genggam tanganku__  
__berdebar debar jantungku_

oOo

Suatu hari saat pelajaran seni musik, murid satu bangku disuruh untuk nyanyikan lagu yang diiringi salah satu alat musik yang telah disediakan. Ino pun salah tingkah atas tugas yang diberikan gurunya itu, karena itu berarti dia 'duet' dengan Gaara.

"Kau bisa main alat musik?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku hanya bisa main gitar, itu pun lagunya juga satu aja, 'dua hati menjadi satu'," jawab Ino.

"Nggak papalah. Hafalkan cordnya?" tanya Gaara.

"Hafal kok," jawab Ino santai. Gimana nggak hafal, Ino aja mainin lagu itu tiap hari.

Saat berduet pun tiba. Ino memainkan gitarnya, dan Gaara membantu dengan tepukan tangan yang berirama. Saat mereka menyanyikan lirik '_maukah engkau, menemani aku'_, mata mereka bertemu.

Degup jantung Ino semakin cepat, dia tidak bisa menahan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Saat mereka selesai bernyanyi, Gaara langsung menarik jemari Ino yang lembut, spontan Ino pun salah tingkah. 'Bisa-bisa Gaara tau kalauaku suka dia' batinnya dalam hati.

_dan bila kau tak ada__  
__mengapa ku memikirkanmu__  
__apakah engkau juga__  
__memikirkan aku__  
_oOo

Pernah, suatu hari, Gaara tidak masuk sekolah. Ino mengira dia terlambat, tetapi sampai jam pertama usai pun Gaara tidak datang.

'Aduh, kenapa dia nggak masuk ya? Apa dia sakit?' batin Ino gelisah.

Ternyata Gaara tidak masuk karena ibunya sakit. Saat mendengar kabar tersebut Ino sedikit lega [menantu yangtidak baik], karena Gaara tidak sakit.

Ino pun sepanjang hari memikirkan Gaara, 'Gaara mikirin aku nggak ya?' batin Ino.

Suatu senja, seperti biasa, setelah menyirami tanamannya, dengan bekal gitar kakaknya, Ino menyanyikan lagu Indonesia Raya *PLAK* maksud saya 'Dua Hati Menjadi Satu'.

Dia pun mulai denga intro C Am Dm G (BUKAAAAN! Itu mah lupa-lupa ingat.), maksud saya A Bm E. Saat dia akan mulai bernyanyi, ada orang yang bernyanyi menduluinnya dengan lantunan gitar yang nyaring.

"_sejak melihatmu__  
__ku jatuh hati padamu__  
__saat mengenalmu__  
__semakin ku ingin kamu"_

(Gaara mbernyanyi mendahului Ino.)

___"maukah engkau __  
__menemani aku"_

(Ino menyanyikan bait ke-dua dari lagu tersebut.)  
_  
__reff:__  
__"hariku indah__  
__dua hati kan bersatu__  
__hariku indah__  
__dua langkah menjadi satu__  
__andai aku dan kamu__  
__bersama selalu"_

(mereka pun berduet, suara mereka seperti Anang-Syahrini *PLAK* maksunya Dafi dan Gita.)  
_  
__na na na na na na na__  
__na na na na na na na___

_saat kau menatapku__  
__aku jadi salah tingkah__  
__kau genggam tanganku__  
__berdebar debar jantungku___

_maukah engkau __  
__menemani aku___

_repeat reff___

_na na na na na na na__  
__na na na na na na na__  
__na na na na na na na__  
__na na na na na na na___

_dan bila kau tak ada__  
__mengapa ku memikirkanmu__  
__apakah engkau juga__  
__memikirkan aku___

_repeat reff___

_dua jadi satu__  
__dua jadi satu___

_andai aku dan kamu__  
__bersama selalu___

_dua jadi satu__  
__dua jadi satu___

_hari-hariku indah___

_dua jadi satu__  
__dua hati jadi satu__  
__dua jadi satu___

_sejak melihatmu__  
__ku jatuh hati padamu__  
__saat mengenalmu__  
__semakin ku ingin kamu_

Setelah mereka berdua menyanyikan lagu tersebut, banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan Ino pada Gaara.

"Apakah artinya itu kau peduli padaku?" tanya Ino tanpa babibu.

"Aku mengawasimu sejak pertama kali bertemu. Setiap sore pun aku selalu ke sini untuk mendengar suaramu itu," kata Gaara dengan segaris senyuman yang terpancar dari mulutnya.

"Jadi, saat pelajaran seni musik pun –," kata Ino ingin bertanya sesuatu tetapi terhentikan karena Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino.

"Ya, aku tau kau bisa memainkan lagu dengan gitar," kata Gaara dan senyumnya pun tambah lebar.

Semakin lama, Gaara semakin mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Ino. Kini nafas mereka saling bertukar.

Bibir mereka pun bertemu (OMG, -''), kira-kira 1 menitan mereka berciuman (lama amat ya?) dan saling memandang satu sama lain.

Hening.

Masih hening.

(Perang Dunia III) Tetep Hening. *PLAK*

"Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Gaara kepada Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Ino pun hanya mengangguk atas pertanyaan Gaara tersebut. Mereka pun saling berpelukan seperti teletubies *PLAK*. Ya, sekarang mereka resmi pacaran.

ooO TAMAT Ooo

(dibaca dari mana saja sama)

Huaaaa, maaf kalo OOC buangeet,... tapi aku sisipin sedikit humor soalnya aku nggak bisa serius. *PLAAK*

Bagus nggak siih? Ah bingung gueee...

Gue mau curhat bentar. Sekarang gue lagi radang tenggorokan. Bu Dhe gue bilang, "kasih geliga aja,". Dieeeeng~. Eh, ternyata Bu Dhe gue mau bilang kaki tiga. Ealaaah,.

Mohon review dari semuanya, nge-flame nggak papa, tapi jangan bikin gue bunuh diri (?).

Arigatou Gozaimasu.


End file.
